Venganza inglesa
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Antonio molesta a Alfred contandole los días que pasaba con el corsario ingles, contando cosas personales que lastimaron al gringo. Arthur, enterrado de lo hecho por él español, se venga de una forma un tanto... bueno descubran lo ustedes... romanoxspainxengland


**Capítulo 1: **Te odio.

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR AL AMERICANO! – grito Inglaterra entrando a la casa del español.

-¡No se de que hablas!

-ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE LO MOLESTAS YOU BLOODY IDIOT. – lo apunto con el dedo.

-Habla paja...

-A ver, ¿a quien crees que le voy a creer en esta? Al pirata español que trato de asesinarme y quitarme mis posesiones, o al chico que yo mismo crié? – sonríe de manera sarcástica.

-Al pirata que intento matarte y quitarte tus posesiones – sonrío malicioso.

-The bloody hell I will you coward - dice con sarcasmo. – ¡AHORA! ¡DEJA AL AMERICANO EN PAZ!- lo jala de la camisa - o me veré obligado a refrescar tu memoria acerca de las torturas que aplican los piratas ingleses.

-Inténtalo – ríe sonoramente.

Le propina un golpe en la mejilla lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación, seguidamente le propina una patada. Se agacha a su altura y le jala de los cabellos para forzarlo a mirarle.

-¿Cómo los viejos tiempos no? – sonríe de manera sádica, su pirata interior ahora saliendo lentamente.

Soltó un escupitajo, cargado de la sangre recién provocada, cayendo en el rostro ingles.

-Claro que si Kirkland – dobla el brazo con el que Arthur lo tiene agarrado, liberándose del agarre y golpeando al ingles contra la pared – como los viejos tiempos – susurra en su oído.

Gruño como respuesta propinándole otro golpe en el estomago, obligándolo a soltar el agarre que tenia en su persona, oportunidad que no paso desapercibida, con un movimiento rápido, chocando al español de cara contra la pared y sosteniendo firmemente ambos brazos atrás de su espalda, sin dejarle escapatoria alguna.

-No me tientes o me veré obligado a usar trucos sucios.

Volvió a reír, extrañaba ese Arthur tan violento y dominante.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago? – enredo el pie derecho en los de Kirkland, jalándolos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Libre de Arthur, saco una daga de entre las ropas, apuntando al desnudo cuello ingles.

-Mide bien tus acciones español – su sonrisa se amplio mucho mas – o tu Lovino la pagara caro.

-No te metas con Lovino – pego más el filo de la daga a su cuello. Volvió la mirada fría. Con Romano nadie se mete.

-Es muy tarde para decir eso – ríe de manera burlona – Dime Antonio, ¿no has sentido la casa un poco mas callada? ¿Sin gritos y maldiciones italianas?

Ahora que lo decía, sí, todo esta más tranquilo de lo normal. Sin gritos ni insultos a su persona.

-¿Joder Kirkland qué has hecho?

Arthur, de su bolsillo saco un teléfono, el cual puso en alta voz.

-¡Habla granuja! – se escucho el sonido de un golpe seco.

-¡BASTARDOS! ¡DEJENME IR! – el tintinear de cadenas siendo agitadas violentamente sonó.

-¡HABLALE A TU AMADO ITALIANO! O PREFIERES A UNO DE NOSOTROS ¿EH? –

se escucho la risa de un grupo de hombres.

-Maldito – lo golpea contra en suelo – ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿dónde?

Más molesto no podía estar. El idiota había secuestrado su más preciado tesoro. ¡Y ni cuenta se dio¡ Volvió a golpearlo contra el suelo.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡A-AH! – se escucho el sonido de un látigo, seguido del grito de Romano.

-¡GRITA! ¡GRITALO! – rugió uno de los hombres.

-¡E-España! ¡A-Ayúdame! – se escucho un ultimo grito por parte de Romano y el sonido de otro latigazo antes de que Inglaterra cerrara la llamada.

Río de manera baja, si ese español creía que obtendría algo de él, estaba muy equivocado, sin embargo, él si quería algo del español, algo que no obtenía desde hace mucho.

-¿Dónde lo tienes? – grito, levantándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared – Dime Kirkland o romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo.

-Si mis hombres no obtienen una señal en las siguientes dos horas, Romano pasara por cosas aún peores – sonrío malicioso. – Solo necesito una cosa de ti, una prueba, que solo sabremos ambos. ¿Aceptas?

-¿Qué quieres? – no se fiaba de él.

Con el mismo movimiento anteriormente utilizado por España, quedaron ambos en el suelo, la navaja de España descartada en alguna parte lejos en el suelo. Brindándole una ultima sonrisa socarrona en los labios, el ingles descendió hasta el cuello del español, mordiendo fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces? – intenta quitárselo de enzima, siéndole imposible. El muy maldito es fuerte – Joder...

España lo golpea en la cara, alejándolo de él. Se levanta del suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras lo mira desafiante.

Arthur se le abalanza encima, arrancando la camisa, mordiendo la piel expuesta de la clavícula y apretando fuertemente el miembro de Antonio.

Inglaterra se volvió completamente loco si pensaba que lo dejaría propasarse con él. Nuevamente intento alejarlo, fallando en el acto. Soltó inesperadamente un gemido, se mordió fuerte el labio, ahogando los demás.

Río suavemente, ahora metiendo su mano adentro del pantalón de España, su otra mano aferrando la región trasera del mismo y sus labios se ocupaban ardientemente del pecho del español.

-Ar- Arthur detente – mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Estaba a su completa merced, el cuerpo no le respondía. No le gustaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable, tan débil. Pataleo por liberarse, aún sabiendo lo inútil que seria.

-Niégame, y Romano morirá – le susurro en el oído mordiendo el lóbulo del mismo.

-Des- desgraciado – gruño, dejando que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Si teniendo que venderse al ingles salvaba a Romano lo haría. Solo por Romano.

-Buen chico – tomo en su posición los labios del español, besándolo de manera violenta, mientras hacia fricción entre ambos miembros, lenta y tortuosamente.

Obligándose, correspondió con la misma violencia, ahogando uno que otro gemido. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, intentando visualizarse con Romano en vez que con Arthur.

Relamiéndose se alejo de los labios del español, se quito la chaqueta, la camisa y se bajo los pantalones.

-Quiero que lo metas en tu boca – siseo levantándose.

España trago saliva. Negó, no se rebajaría a tal nivel.

-Hazlo – gruño amenazadoramente, el español estaba colmando su paciencia.

-No – hizo además de levantarse e irse, pero recordó a Romano. Los gritos de este siendo torturado inundaron su mente.

-¡¿No?! – siseo tomando los hombros del español, dejando marcas de arañazos, las cuales sangraban levemente. – ¿Quieres decirle adiós a tú Romano?

-No – susurro.

Arthur tomo rápidamente el celular, marcando rápidamente los números.

Antonio no deseaba escuchar como lo torturaban, ya tenia suficiente con lo escuchado. Tomo el miembro de Kirkland, lamiéndolo desde la cabeza hasta la punta.

Emitió un gemido, entrecortado por una leve risa maliciosa, ver al español tan sumiso, pensar que solo necesitaba a un italiano llorón.

-¡Mételo en tu boca! – rugió.

Hizo lo ordenado, metiéndola y mordiendo el miembro. Que él maldito sufriera.

Grito al sentir aquel mordisco, aferro el cabello del español, jalándolo adelante y atrás, metiendo mas profundamente el miembro en la boca del español, tanto que pudo sentir como se ahogaba con el.

Saco el miembro, tosiendo y escupiendo. Lo miro a los ojos, mostrando el odio plantado en sus verdes cuencas.

-¿Mirar no es gratis sabes? – sonrío socarronamente, jadeando un poco. Le tomo del mentón, enterrándole las uñas – No dije que te detuvieras.

-¡Te odio! – grito.

Rio, pasando la lengua por el labio inferior de España y posicionándose encima del mismo, una vez más.

España gruño, cansado del juego.

Introdujo fuertemente los dedos en la parte trasera del español, moviéndolos cruelmente.

Cerro los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente, colocando los nudillos blancos y haciendo sangrar la palma de la mano.

-Grita mi nombre "bastardo" – esto ultimo lo dijo con deje de burla, sabiendo muy bien que el español solo tenia ojos para el italiano. Hundió más los dedos, masajeando su miembro lentamente.

-Ro- Romano – grito, aún sabiendo que no era él.

-¡Di MI nombre! – grito el ingles, volteando al español y entrando de manera rápida y violenta.

-¡Jo- joder Ar- Arthur! – grito, sintiendo que se desgarraba por dentro. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir, parpadeo varias veces, no le daría el gusto de verlo llorar. No le daría el gusto.

-¿Lloras? ¡Patético, se hombre español! – grito aumentando la fuerza de las estocadas, sus jadeos chocando contra el cuello de España.

-Ar- Arthur – gimió, se mordió el labio antes de dejar salir otro gemido con su nombre. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡COMO PODIA GEMIR EL NOMBRE DE ESE INFELIZ!

Río rasguñando el pecho descubierto de Antonio y mordiendo fuertemente toda la piel expuesta que estuviese a su alcance.

-¡GRITALO!

-¡Arthur! - grito, golpeando el suelo con el puño. Frustrado de no poder contenerse.

Aumento la fuerza y profundidad de las estocadas, murmurando algunos improperios y dejando la piel del español con moretones y rasguños. Finalmente se corrió.

Sintiendo la eyaculación de Kirkland, se corrió, gritando cosas a la persona inglesa. Cayo rendido, jadeando y maldiciendo.

Se soltó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar de ponerse el pantalón dio una ultima mirada al español quien estaba aún esparcido en el suelo jadeando pesadamente, se acerco y lo movió con una pequeña patada, para que lo viera directamente.

-Fue divertido – sonrío descaradamente.

-In- infeliz – susurro, mirándolo directo a los ojos – ¿Dón- dónde esta Ro- Romano?

-¿Romano? No se de que me hablas – sonrío con cinismo.

-¡NO TE HAGAS KIRKLAND, DIME DONDE ESTA! – intento levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer.

-Uy como tiemblo – lo miro con superioridad –¿Aún lo quieres sabiendo lo que te hizo?

-¿De qué hablas? – lo miro totalmente confundido.

-Hiciste el amor, con un pirata a quien odias, por un niñato que te insulta y se queja – lo levanto de los cabellos hasta tenerlo a su altura.

-El no sabe nada de esto, lo hice a voluntad, por él, para que lo dejaras en paz.

Kirkland saco el teléfono y llamo.

-Si, déjenlo libre, pero antes...tendré una corta conversación con él – sonrío malicioso. -¿Romano? Ah, veo que estas por desfallecer – mira a España a los ojos disfrutando con cada expresión de sufrimiento – Pues, antes de que seas preso de la oscuridad, quiero que sepas, que tú querido Antonio, me acaba de hacer el amor por voluntad propia, palabras dichas por él mismo... ¿no me crees? Míralo cuando llegues, adiós – cerro y aferro más el cabello de España, acerco su rostro y susurro en sus labios – A ver como te zafas de esa, tomatito – esto ultimo lo dijo con deje de burla.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Kirkland! – grito, golpeándole la mejilla.

Le propino un certero golpe en el estomago para salir tranquilamente por la puerta.

-Esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos – la cerro fuertemente.

-¡Maldito! – grito a la nada.

**Continuara… (?)**


End file.
